El reality de la estupidez
by Discord haven
Summary: Hola ! Entra , lee y si quieres que tu oc salga como dimelo ! (Atención no se aceptan demandas mucho lemon malas palabras y sobre todo estupidez )
1. Chapter 1

-hola ! Hola ! Jeje...- ***aplausos* **- ya ya , no más !- ***siguen aplausos* **-bien el que siga aplaudiendo juro que lo mato lo corto en cuadritos y lo guardo en la nevera !- ***paran aplausos* **-gracias , bueno me llamo haven y les mostrare este reality ,Amor,sufriminento y genialidad . Eso **no** se encuentra aqui si quieres eso ve a ver la rosa de Guadalupe -

-pues lo que pasa es que hay una casa y habrán 6 participantes ! cuanto tiempo podrán soportar ? Habrán desafíos , sexo , alchol y mucha estupidez !- ***alzando las pezuñas***

-como funciona !? Fácil **TU **envias tu OC en un PM y lo describes esperas y si eres elegido felicidades ! Tu OC estara en el reality habrán muchos caps humillantes para todos los OC's , envia tu OC ya !-

**como enviarlo :**

* * *

**Nombre :**

**edad :**

**cutie mark :**

**pegaso , terrenal , unicornio ?:**

**un poco de su historia :**

**actitud :**

**temores:**


	2. Chapter 2

-hola gente !como están !? Pues e realidad tampoco nos importa ! No ami ni a las directivas del canal ! Pues pasemos a lo que importa y no no es el día en el cual morirás ! son los idiotas ...digo los ponies que estarán en nuestro reality aqui los ponies !-

Nombre: Luminous Shadow

Edad: 20 años

Apariencia: Terrenal, pelaje negro, crin y cola blanca, ojos de diferente color; rojo(derecho) y azul(izquierdo), viste una capa con capucha de color gris y un collar con una gema con los colores del arcoiris

Cutie mark: Ninguna

Historia: Desde los 12 años empezo su viaje por equestria para encontrar su cutie mark, todo lo que intento no le funciono pero en algunos siguio intentando porque penso que le ayudaria para conseguir empleo, en los pueblos que visito no pudo sociabilizar debido a que varios ponis se alejaban de el debido a su color y sus ojos.

Personalidad: Debido a que a estado solo mucho tiempo genero una segunda personalidad; el es Luminous es divertido y amable, y su segunda personalidad es Shadow es serio y gruñon.

Temores: la soledad y ver morir a otros

Datos:  
-Aveces Luminous y Shadow discuten entre si  
-Debido al tiempo libre que tiene se dedica a entrenar su cuerpo; es mas fuerte y rapido que el poni promedio  
-Tiene conocimientos de fisica, quimica y gastronomia  
-Con ayuda del collar puede usar piroquinesia, aquaquinesia, heliquinesia y terraquinesia solo si se consentra lo suficiente, entrena para dominarlo con mayor facilidad

-si le ve las partes a una hombra se desmalla [ /)-0-(\ GAYYYYYY !]

Nombre: Music Word

Edad: 16 años

Cuite Mark: Una pluma verde y una llave de sol lila con un corazon atras de color rosa.

Pegaso cuero de color gris claro melena y cola marrones y ojos igual

Historia: Huyo de una parte desolada de Equestria por que no aceptaban a los pegasos y su familia queria quitarle las alas para que fuera de tierra

Actitud: Aunque paso por eso sigue siendo alegre y un poco bipolar pero mas alegre es fiel a sus amigos y se preocupa por los demas

Temores: Arañas y Muñecas de porcelana

Nombre :Lighting Bolt

edad :19

cutie mark :Un telescopio

pegaso , terrenal , unicornio : Pegaso ,crin corta y de color negro , pelaje azul oscuro

Sexo:semental

un poco de su historia : Vive en cloudsdale , estudio de pequeño con RD y fluttershy (solo compañeros de clases) . Trabaja como astronomo en cloudsdale.

actitud :Un poco timido , indiferencia en la mayoria de las cosas, geek all 100%

temores:arañas y odia estar con muchas personas en un mismo lugar

Nombre: Noctem Stalker.

Edad: 20 años.

Especie: Unicornio macho.

Cutie mark: una luna llena negra con un ojo de víbora gris enfrente de ella.

Historia: El vivía cerca del norte en un pueblo de puros ponies terrenales, haciéndolo el único por es fue odiado, escapo de ahí, llego al imperio de cristal donde vivió por un tiempo aprendiendo a usar su magia de los libros.

Actitud: Es un poco apartado de otros haciéndolo un poco frió y calculador pero eso si es muy noble y gran pony después de conocerlo.

Temores: Ser encerrado en un espacio reducido y las alturas.

Nombre: Rising Woods

Edad: 17 años

Cutie Mark: Un hacha

Pegaso, Terrenal, unicornio: Semental de Tierra, color verde oscuro, crin larga café, cola corta del mismo color, ojos negros.

Un poco de su historia: Vivió en el bosque, con su familia, hasta que un incendio destruyo todo dejándolo solo...se mudo a PonyVille, buscando un nuevo hogar, actualmente trabaja cortando leña [pobre XD]

Actitud: Siempre sonríe, aunque siempre le gusta tener la razón y ganar , cuando pierde hace grandes escándalos, egocéntrico, poco humilde.

Temores: Perder y quedarse solo. 

nombre : haven cloud (no no es el sexy presentador de este programa , ni lo conoce)

edad : 17

cutie mark : oasis en una nuve.

pagaso , terrenal etc ? : pegaso.

historia : no se tienen registros de la vida del muy hijo de la yegua.

actitud : depende de que dogma consuma .

temores : que se acabe el queso , la leche o el café .

-si ... Dije que lo siento por acostarme con tu hermana- ***hablando por telefono***

-que? Ya estamos al aire ? Tan rápido ? bueno estos fueron los concursantes ya no se puede poner tu oc lástima ! ahora si me permiten me voy a masturbar bien do a la pared-

_**SIGUIENTE CAP LOS PONIES SE ENCUNETRAN Y SE LES MUESTRA LA CASA , SERA EL COMIENZO DE UNA AMISTAD ? NOP DEFINITIVAMENTE NO POR ESO ESTE ES EL REALITY DE LA ESTUPIDEZ Y TU DEBES SEQUIR LEEYENDO.**_


	3. Chapter 3

-hola gente ! Como están !? , adivinaron no nos importa ! , bien al grano ! El día de hoy se encuentran los participantes en la casa y se les dará el tour y cada uno eligiera su cuarto ! -

_[NOTA: ESCRIBIRÉ NORMALMENTE YA QUE ME DA PEREZA ESCRIBIR COMO SI FUERA POR TV ADEMÁS USEN SU IMAGINACIÓN !]_

Haven baja del auto y camina hacia una entrada pavimentada con una casa en una colina , antes de entrar se fija en unos 5 ponis mirando la casa.

-vaya... Esta bonita - dijo uno de crin larga y cafe con cutiemark de hacha .

-y que lo digas - añadió un pegaso de crin oscura con pelaje azul.

-y cuando entraremos ?- pregunto una pegaso de cuerpo gris y pelaje café .

-p...pues cuando llegue el otro- respondió un terrenal sin cutiemark.

-odio cuando la gente no es puntual - dijo un unicornio con una luna con un ojo de serpiente por cutiemark .

-ejem- dijo haven para llamar la atención de los ponis los cuales voltearon de inmediato.

-llego tarde ?- pregunto haven con un tono sarcástico .

-un poco -respondió la pegaso de gris .

-lo siento mucho tráfico y tuvimos que atropellar a alguien en el camino y también un perro -explico haven con un sonrisa.

-que cosa ?- pregunto el poni sin cutiemark consternado .

-nada - replico Haven rápidamente .

De la nada llega una limusina blanca de la cual se baja el presentador del show.

-ejem, Hola ! Como están ponis ! Espero que bien , ok solo vengo para explicarles esto lo cual serán las reglas del show : **Pueden den salir de la casa cuando quieran , no se pueden robar las cosas, si los cogieron vendiendo droga no eran participantes del show , habrán múltiples desafíos cada semana, hay un cuarto con una cámara y una silla en la cual podrán confesarse y por ultimo traten de NO llevársela bien entre ustedes!**

-ehhh creo que quiso decir que "nos llevemos bien " en vez de "NO nos llevemos bien ?" - pregunto el terrenal de crin café con cutiemark de hacha .

-No , estoy seguro de lo que dije ,bien que comiencen los juegos ... No no esperen digo , que comience el show !- dice el presentador antes de entrar a la limusina e irse rápidamente .

-ahora vamos a ver la casa ?- pregunto el poni sin cutiemark .

-eso creo - dijo el unicornio con cutiemark de luna.

-pues entonces que hacemos aquí afuera ?- pregunto haven entrando por un portón grande a unos jardines hermosos todo l césped verde y flores de distintos colores y en lo alto de la colina estaba una casa muy grande con decoraciones y dos carros .

-wow- mascullo la pegaso de pelaje gris.

* * *

-wowowowow , no tan rapido esta es solo la primera parte de mucha estupidez ! Sigan sintonizados estúpidos ! He mierda digo lectores o televidentes o yo que se ! A la mierda ! Todo esto solo quiero un aumento ! , hasta la próxima !-


	4. Chapter 4

-aloja ! , como les ha... Bueno ya saben que no nos importa ! , pasemos sin rodeos , este día se mostrará el primer día de los concursantes en la casa ! , oh **Y OTRA COSA****! SE NESECITANS 2 OC'S MUJERES !** , sin nada más que decir comencemos !-

* * *

**CUARTOS : 1/2**

haven fue unos de los primeros en entrar seguido por music world y sus otros nuevos compañeros.

La casa tenía un diseño rústico agradable el cual le gustaba más a Woods por alguna razón , tenía un gran comedor hecho de gran madera importada , tenía una sala con un televisor plasma muy grande con una consola de video juegos , en la cocina había una nevera inteligente una estufa muy bonita y todo estaba hecho con mármol .

Los concursantes estaban más que fascinados .

-wow espero que tengan un telescopio en mi cuarto si no tendré que traer el mío - dijo lighting bolt.

-vale nos cobrarán por esto ?- pregunto luminous shadow.

-no creo... Oh miren un equipo de sonido ! Esta genial ! - exclamo music mirando los parlantes.

-oh que linda madera -dijo Woods mientras pasaba sus pezuñas por el comedor de madera .

luminous se centró en el sofá y miro el televisor - vaya que bonito- dijo mientras prendía el TV .

haven se quedo callado -voy a ver la cocina ...- dijo suavemente .

haven estro a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador -a ver , sep hay de todo pero alguien tendrá que cocinar, tocara coger turnos-.

haven volvió a salir y miro a sus compañeros los cuales estaban centrados en sus cosas.

-y bien ahora que ?- pregunto haven en voz alta .

-pues..- dijo music

-la verdad no lo se- término Woods .

-que tal si miramos la casa ?- pregunto limunous sin quitar la vista del televisor .

-ok veamos los cuartos- exclamo haven.

Todos los ponies asientieron y dejaron sus actividades para subir por las escaleras de madera y forma en espiral al segundo piso, al llegar se encontraba un pasillo y seis puertas.

-creo que son nuestras habitacciones - exclamo bolt.

-noooo jamás lo habría imaginado ! Yo pensaba que eran puertas a narnia !- exclamo haven .

-eh ? Narnia ?- murmuro music.

Haven soltó un sollozo -olvídenlo- y después comenzo a mirar la puertas -esta dice... Music word...-

-la mía - dijo music mientras entraba en ella.

music encontró su cuatro y se encontró con un monton de equipos de sonido y cosas las cuales amaba , son pensaralo dos veces se tiro a la cama con diseño de parlantes -AMO ESTO ! LO AMO LO AMO !-

-creen que deberíamos entrar ? - pregunto Woods .

-no lo creo- mascullo bolt.

-oh miren esta dice ... Luminous - sigue leyendo haven.

-el mío- dice luminous entrando y encontrando un cuarto pintado de blanco y negro y azul y rojo , era el cuarto perfecto para el.

-bien sigamos mirando-

-ok..., miremos este dice... Woods- dice haven mirando la puerta.

-mío- dice Woods entrando a su cuarto.

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado y esperen la segunda parte dejen REVIEWS y pásenla bien !**


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno ...antes del cap les quiero pedir mil disculpas a todos por tardarme en este fanfic , lo que ha pasado es que he tenido algunos problemas con muchas cosas y... Bueno sin nada más con que disculparme pondré las 2 oc's que saldrán en el fanfic !**

* * *

****

nombre: Calmia Mind  
Cutiemark: un lapiz y una estrella blanca  
raza: poni pegaso  
Talento: dibujar  
Descripcion: Cabello Rubio claro, piel blanca, ojos color azul cielo, (sus ojos muestra muy calmada).  
Sobre ella: Calmia es una chica muy calmada y muy reservada de sus emociones, puede q sea muy timida pero adentro es muy peligrosa.  
a vivido sola y a deceado tener alguien con quien compartir *un amigo*.  
Calmia puede ser muy callada, pero muchos se asustan por su extrañas formas de dibujar y de sus emociones.

**nombre:mara pony  
edad:17  
cutie mark:una rosa de fuego con un relapajo  
pagaso(no le gusta volar)  
un poco de su historia:ella en el pasado era muy infeliz y antisocial ya que tenia una vida miserable y sin sentido hasta que conocio a una pony llamada roseluk y le cambio la vida  
actitud:es muy pervertidad y es lesbiana le gusta el humor negro y las debidas de cualquier tipo  
temores:las armas y las arañas(como no tener miedo a eso)**

* * *

**PERSON POR NO PONER LOS OTRO S OC'S PERO ESOS SON LOS ELEGIDOS ESPERO QUE LES VALLA BIEN ! OH TAMBIÉN NO PODRÉ PUBLICA EN SEMANA SANTA ASÍ QUE NO PODRÉ PUBLICAR PO UNA SEMANA ESPERO ME PERDONEN TAMBIÉN LOS OC'S ELEGIDOS MANDENME UN MENSAJE PRIVADOPORFAVOR LES QUIERO HACER UNAS PREGUNTAS , GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
